In general, building mechanics and elevator technicians employ a variety of safety equipment when responding to a service call. At present, while conventional safety systems extend to harnesses, there is no mechanism for automatic tracking of a mechanic's/technician's location and/or escalating the service call in case of emergency (e.g., a fall).